La dernière lettre à Harry Potter
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Ginny va bientôt mourrir. Avant cela, elle va écrire une dernière lettre à son seul et unique amour: Harry. Fiction en deux chapitres assez court. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fiction.
1. Chapter 1: La lettre

Cher Harry,

C'est moi, Ginny. Je sais que tu m'a dit de ne plus t'envoyer de hiboux, mais...

Enfin, je voudrais te dire que je t'aime toujours même si toi non. Pourquoi es-tu parti avec elle ? Pourquoi ne m'aime tu plus ?Car je pense bien que tu m'aimais ! Mais maintenant ,enfin depuis un petit moment j'ai des doutes…Et si tu faisais ça pour te distraire…Pourtant, je croyais pourtant que tu m'aimais, quand tu m'a sauvé en deuxième année ,t u te souviens ?Pourtant, je croyais que tu m'aimais quand tu m'avais dit que tu préférais que l'on ne soit pas ensemble pour éviter que Voldemort de m'attaque ?Mais apparemment non, puisque tu es parti avec elle…Elle que tu disais détester !Elle et ses manières de princesse de m***e !Enfin, excuse-moi ,je m'emporte, je ne voulais pas critiquer ta femme !Mais, même si tu l'a préférée, je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu as pu lui trouver !Tu te souviens quand tu m'a embrassée avant de partir tuer Voldemort ? Tu te souviens de mon sourire et du tien quand je t'ai couru après et que je t'ai ré-embrassé ?!? Moi je me souviens de l'étincelle de joie, de plaisir, d'amour ou de bonheur ou tout cela a la fois, que sais-je ? Après, tu m'a souris et tu est aller le tuer en me disant que tu allais revenir et que l'on pourrait être heureux ensemble, alors, car Il ne serait plus la pour essayer de nous tuer.

Et tu l'as tué, oui, tu l'a tué ! Toi, le grand Harry Potter, tu as accomplit cette prophétie que tu détestais tant !Et tu en était heureux !Tu m'a dit que tu étais enfin libre avant de t'évanouir dans mes bras et que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Et puis quand tu t'es réveillé la semaine suivante tu m'a demandé si il était bel et bien mort et que je t'ai répondu que oui tu l'avais tué, tu m'a répondu : « tu vois je te l'avais dit que je vengerais toute ma famille et que j'en reviendrai vivant, ma Gin ! » et tu t'ai rendormi sous mon regard attendri et mon sourire heureux, heureux que tu sois vivant, que tu te sois réveillé et ne m'ai pas oublié. Plus tard j'étais horrifiée quand tu finis enfin par me dire ce qui c'était vraiment passé… Tu as tellement souffert !!

Enfin, j'en arrive au plus important. Le pourquoi de cette lettre, le pourquoi je suis en train de m'acharné avec mes dernières forces pour t'envoyer cette lettre un peu stupide.

Oui, j'ai bien écris, mes dernières forces car je vais bientôt mourir. « Un problème de cœur, que disent les médecins » Des sornettes…

Quoique, si ils n'ont pas entièrement raison, en vérité, ils ne savent absolument pas ce que j'ai. Mais moi je le sais… C'est effectivement un problème de cœur, de cœur brisé plutôt…

Tu vois de quoi je parle ??? Si tu ne vois pas, c'est que tu n'as pas changé, c'est que tu es toujours aussi bête. Je parle de toi, imbécile !! De toi qui m'a brisé le cœur et dont rein ne pourra le réparer, sauf peut-être un amour partagé… ce qui ne risque pas de m'arriver, vu que le seul et unique amour de ma vie est parti avec une autre !Là encore je parle de toi. Toi qui est parti avec cette… cette chose…Cette chose qui était à Serpentard et que tu détestais. Mais bon, j'arrête là sinon je vais recevoir une lettre de toi avec écris de ne pas insulter « ta » chérie.

Si je t'ai raconté tous ce qui c'est passé a Poudlard, c'est que j'avais besoin d'en parler a quelqu'un qui était là avec moi et qui a vécu la même chose que moi.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons…

Tu m'a brisé le cœur quand tu es allé te promener dans les couloirs de l'école et que j'ai entendu comme un cri puis plus rien. Et c'est alors que je t'ai vu en train de l'embrasser. Elle…Toi…Vous…

C'étai pire qu'un cauchemar, je me demandé si je n'étais pas en train de rêver . Je me suis pincé, mais rien ne c'est passé ! J'étais sure que un jour, dans longtemps, des élèves allaient de retrouvé, mort, au fond d'un couloir…

Mais 5, puis 10, puis 15 ans on passés et il ne c'est rien passé. J'ai alors du m'avouer ce que je n'arrivais pas à envisager, à réaliser. Tu m'avais abandonner pour partir avec elle. ET tu t'es marié avec elle. Elle, toujours elle. Je ne la supportait pas. Je ne la supporte toujours pas d'ailleurs.

J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un enfant, un garçon, un garçon blond. Et là je me suis dit que les Potter n'ont jamais été blonds et que, peut-être il y avait un espoir. Espoir qui disparu 2 mois plus tard, quand ses cheveux devinrent noirs, comme les tiens.

Et sur ce, je termine cette lettre, cette maudite lettre que j'ais besoin de t'écrire pour me sentir enfin soulagée.

Adieu,

Celle qui t'aime et qui restera Ta Gin à jamais en souvenir de ces merveilleux moments passés ensembles à Poudlard.

Une larme vint s'écraser sur la feuille quand elle la plia. Une larme exprimant toute sa détresse, tout son amour.

Ce dont Ginny ne se doutait absolument pas, c'est que cette larme éveilla une forme dans un autre lieu...


	2. Chapter 2: A Poudlard

Loin de là, dans certaine école de magie archi connu (ndA : vous avez devinez de quoi je parle ??? Nan ???Bon allez je voulais vous le dire : c'est (roulement de tambours) Poudlard !!), dans un couloir isolé et méconnu, près des cachots des Serpentards une forme bougea. Cette forme fut d'un seul coup entourée d'une espèce d'aura doré qui illumina le couloir et l'on vit de nombreuses blessures se refermés et cette forme ouvrit ses yeux que l'on vit emplis d'une lueur étonnée, la dite lueur étonnée se transforma en lueur de colère. Cette forme se leva et l'on aperçu enfin la couleur de ses yeux(SURPRISE), ses yeux étaient couleur émeraude. D'un seul coup il sût ce qui c'était passé, quelqu'un l'avait « tué » ( on dirait que ça a très bien marché, non ?? lol) puis c'était servi de son identité pour blesser sa Gin, celle qu'il aimait, son âme sœur comme disait les Moldus et qui l'aimait en retour. La forme (est-ce nécessaire de l'appeler comme ça ? Oui, c'est plus amusant) grimaça, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était là et ce quelqu'un qui avait blessé sa Gin allait souffrir comme il avait souffert. A cette pensée, elle sourit (la forme) et se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette, « rallumant » ainsi la lueur doré qui l'entoura. Et la forme se dit :

« La force de l'amour peut vraiment tout, surtout quand il est partagé. »


End file.
